Uncertainty (prequel to Wonder)
by ForgottenGlimmer3
Summary: it is the year before fifth grade at BeecherPrep I suck at summary's but please read anyways. mostly told in summers pov or jack will.


Summers POV

"come on Summer you have to wake up" my mom said softly while shaking my shoulder. I opened my left eye and glanced at her.

"no" I responded and rolled onto my stomach.

"Summer please I understand last year was a lot to handle but you can't let Katrina Ares keep you from going to school. She moved remember?"

"Yes I remember she moved but every one will still remember"

"Come on...At least you have friends like Emily, Lena and Twyla?"

"Fine" I groaned and rolled out of bed. The second my bare feet touched the carpet a shock was sent through my body. Call me weird but the last time this

happened was when I had the best day of my life so I guess today would be okay...

"Be downstairs for breakfast in ten"

"Okay Mom" I said and watched her leave. I turned and faced my mirror as my mother shut my bedroom door. My brown hair was a curly mess and in a

tangle of knots. A couple pimples popped out on my chin. Most likely from stress. My elephant pyjama shorts were crinkled from the bed sheets, but they

were still the most comfortable things in the world.

"UGH why can't pyjamas be a school uniform" I muttered to myself and walked over to my closet.

**I feel you girl**

LOL Glimmer

I picked out my denim vest with lace sleeves, because

it's like the coolest thing ever. I also chose a black tank-top and ripped denim shorts. After changing I started my daily routine. I washed my face with

a moisturizer and then applied some concealer on my pimples and mascara on my lashes to make my eyes stand out. Yes I know I'm only in fourth

grade, but I'm allowed wear makeup. My mom always say I don't need it even though I think I do because for some reason I always have a pimple

somewhere on my face. Combing my hair was the hard part. I picked up my purple comb and pink hairbrush.

"I am so sorry skull" I said while looking at myself in the mirror. I began yanking the tangles out with my hairbrush. Once I finished murdering the tangles

I gave them a funeral with my comb by brushing out the left over knots. Don't tell me my imagination and thoughts are weird because I already know.

When my blue-grey eyes met my reflections eyes the flashback hit me hard.

_"Summer you have the worlds weirdest imagination ever" Katrina said while placing her thin model length hand son her hips._

_"I know isn't that a good thing?" I responded shrugging a little bit. Marissa laughed._

_"No of course not! that's terrible it just makes you a dork and dorks aren't allowed to talk to me" Katrina responded._

_"But Kat we've been best friends for years" I said shrinking back a bit._

_"Ha you though we were friends! cute only a dork would think like that. And don't call me Kat, only my crew gets to call me Kat"_

_"Your kicking me out of the crew?"_

_"No Summer, I'm kicking you out of the social ladder completely"_

**_I am so sorry Summer! if I had been there I would have bitch slapped Katrina!_**

thanks Glimmer

**no problem Summer. Actually I have the power to do that since I am the author. *time travels to other dimension* HEY YOU KATRINA! *bitch slaps***

I stumbled backwards into my bed remember that day. The day I lost my friends. The day I lost everything. The day I began thinking that maybe I was a

terrible person.

Jack's POV

" JACK JAMIE GET UP IT"S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" my mom called from downstairs. I opened my eyes and examined my lime green walls. Damn. First day of school.

I bet Jamie was excited about it. UGH children. Wait I'm a child. Ha. The only good thing about school were the pranks Julian, Henry and Miles pranked. Sometimes

they would ask me for advice but I never helped them with the actual prank because my parents would literally KILL ME. Last year Henry and Miles filled Jordan's, Oh Jordan

is a kid who moved this summer, spit ball straw with miniature paintballs and Julian dared him to shoot a spitball at me. Yes I know it sounds like I was the one in trouble

but I wasn't. I just had a really awesome blue spot on the back of my head. It was the best haircut. Anyways I jumped up and yelled at my teacher Mrs. Manny that

Jordan had hit me in the back of the head with a spitball.

**you evil child.**

Glimmer...

**fine fine your not evil**

thank you

***coughs* yes you are * coughs***

GLIMMER!

***Hides behind mirror***

Then I turned around and everyone gasped at the blue patch of my hair. Jordan was suspended for two weeks.

I did feel kind of bad about it though because he honestly did have no clue about the paintballs. I have to listen to Julian though because he's JULIAN! coolest

kid in the grade and I am one of the lucky kids to be in his crew. Last year Katrina was the coolest group of girls and Julian and her dated. I guess Savannah and Marissa

will take over as leaders along with Bluebell(don't even ask) and Aria since Katrina moved. I hope I don't have to date one of them. Julian might force me too. UGH. There

was another girl in the clique but I cant remember what her name was...Sarah? Susan? Sam? Summer? oh yes Summer! she got kicked out of the group after Aria started a

rumor about her.

_"Aw Jackie one day you will understand girl just as well as I do. Isn't that right Kat." Julian said after brushing Katrina's cheek with his palm BLEH! **OMG PDA! PDA IN THE **_

_**LUNCH ROOM**_!

GLIMMER!

**that's just disturbing there third graders!**

I know right?

**oh no**

What Glimmer?

**We actually have something in common.**

WHAT!

**NO!**

AH ITS THE APOCOLYPSE!

**imam go hide in my zombie shelter.**

?

**YES I HAVE A ZOMBIE SHELTER DONT JUDGE ME JACK WILL**

sorry Glimmer

**its okay cutie**

WHAT!

**I SAID NOTHING!**

_"Yes. Don't worry Jack Will love will find you one day." She answered as her brown eyes met my hazel ones._

_"And how will I know?" I asked._

_"Well I'm a girl and Julian is a rock so I might not be the best person for advice and Julian is of no help but ill try anyways. Your stomach might feel all funny and by accident_

_your eyes will drift over to them just so you can see them. Also you will always want to be around her, high five her a lot or maybe even just make her laugh. Her smile_

_might even haunt you in your dreams"_

_"Ew that's creepy babe" Julian said._

_"Does my smile haunt you in your sleep Julian?" Katrina asked smirking._

_"Only because your pink lips are beautiful" Julian said dreamily. _

_" my lips are pink Julian are you sure they aren't mine." I said puckering my lips. Katrina and Marissa laughed. _

_"Jack your such an ass"_

_"are you calling me a donkey?" Julian was about to respond when Summer walked over. _

_"Hey what did I miss?" she asked._

_"Just Jack going all gay over Julian" Marissa answered. Summer grinned. _

"JACKSON! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" my mom yelled upstairs! I groaned and flipped my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood up on my white fluffy carpet and

stretched my arms. I yawned and trudged over to my dresser and picked out a random pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I checked to make sure they matched. I had a pink

Hollister T-shirt in my left hand and a pair of black gym shorts in the other.

**(okay so I am a girl so I'm not going into detail about Jack's outfit cause that's just creepy... :P)**

After changing I went downstairs for breakfast.

August's POV.

"AUGGIE IT"S TIME FOR BREAKFAST" My mom called up the stairs. I was about to complain when I remembered that it was Via's first day of school. It was her last year at

Westheights since she was an eighth grader and it was a middle school. **Duh.**

Glimmer what the hell are you doing in my point of view?

**duh! again haha. I am the author of the fan fiction therefore I control your thoughts and emotions so don't tick me off or I will have you eaten by**

**bears.**

But there's a second book you know Wonder so you can't kill me.

**I am writing a sequel to this book and Wonder so I could kill you in that.**

No no please don't!

**Kay**

Anyways I never like it when Via leaves for school because I miss her so terribly. Not like love love but sibling love. I don't want to date my sister!

**Ew Auggie**

Glimmer you wrote it

**riiigggghhhhhttttt**

Again Anyways I got out of bed and stopped in front of my mirror. I hated my face. It was like an alien to me. Every night going to bed and I pray that I will wake up normal

then when I look in the mirror in the morning I hope that its gone. But it is always there.

Wait Glimmer are you crying?

**that's just so heartbreaking *Sobs***

Truth hurts.

I looked out my window and saw a curly haired blonde boy run up to a group of boys. Maybe I would be friends with them if I had a normal voice. I started imagining a

conversation I would have with them.

"_Hey did you see that girl Olivia she is so hot" The blonde boy would say._

_"Dude, that's my sister" I would respond. The blonde haired boy would shrug._

_"Have you guys seen two girl one cup?" The leader of the clique would ask._

**_EEW OMG AUGGIE!_**

GLIMMER SHUT UP!

**AUGGIE THATS PORN**

WHAT!

**on that disturbing note I am going to end this chapter. In case you didn't know my name is Glimmer and I tend to annoy characters ****.**

** Don't worry I do eventually stop. Um well I didn't exactly want to post this Fanfiction because the things Katrina do to **

**Summer are based off of the worst year of my life. If anyone cares I am okay now and am about to enter seventh grade. SQUEEEEE! ha sorry anyways**

**im sorry about not writing a lot in August's POV but he is going to have the smallest POV because he doesn't go to Beecher. Summer will have the largest**

**because in this book she is the main character. I am planning on writing a sequel to this and Wonder in mostly Jack's POV so don't worry you Jack lovers.**

**(you know who you are *wink wink nudge nudge*) That's it for today so please check back soon for when I write my next chapter. :)**


End file.
